Hacking Guide
A GUIDE TO HACKING THINGS When hacking ANYTHING, insulated gloves are a necessity. If you try to hack without them you will get electrocuted - and depending on how much electircal current the engineers are pumping through the system, you could be killed in 1-4 shocks. Insulated gloves can be found in the assistants' tool storage, engineering, tech storage, or ordered by the Quartermaster in electrical maintenance crates. ---- MULEbots: You will need Cargo access to hack a MULE. #Click on the MULE with an empty hand, and unlock the controls. #Click on the bot with a screwdriver to open the maintenance panel. #Using a multitool, pulse each wire and make a note of which wire does what. Bear in mind that the wire colours are randomised for each bot. #Using wirecutters, you can: #*Cut one of the wires that makes the drive motor whine to safely speed up the MULE. Cutting both will disable it. #*Cut the wire that makes the load platform clunk to enable non-stantard cargo (Humans, Cyborgs, etc.. Load a person (including yourself!) onto the bot by clicking and dragging like you would with a crate.) #*Cut the wire which flashes the safety lights to prevent the MULE stopping for people in its path - it will now run over anyone who gets in the way. Do not cut this wire unless you are a traitor or want to be robusted. #If you want, you can eject the power cell and replace it with a high-capacity one. This isn't normally necessary, but it can be useful in busy rounds. #Use a screwdriver to close the maintenance panel again. #Turn on the MULE's power, and lock the controls. It is fairly standard for Quartermasters to speed up the MULEs and enable non-standard Cargo. As a Cargo Technician you can do this as well, but make sure to ask the Quartermaster's permission, or wait until he's not looking. ---- Airlocks: Both internal and external airlocks are hackable. Knowing how to open any door will save your life, but may also get you arrested if you start breaking into places you shouldn't. Knowing the workings of airlocks is also incredibly useful in AI Malfunction rounds. #Click on an airlock with a screwdriver to expose the wiring. #Click on the airlock again with an empty hand, wirecutters or a multitool to access to wiring panel. #Use a multitool to fiddle with the wires, and cut wha you need to. #*ID wire: Pulsing will flash the 'access denied' red light; cutting will prevent anyone from opening or emagging the door if it's a restricted door; otherwise, it does nothing. #*AI control wire: Pulsing will flash the 'AI control light' off and on quickly; cutting will prevent the AI from accessing the door unless s/he hacks the power wires #*Main power wire: Pulsing will turn off the 'test light' and kill the power for 1 minute; cutting will kill the power for 10 seconds before backup power kicks in. #*Backup power wire: Pulsing will turn off the 'test light' kill the power for 1 minute of the main power is out, otherwise, nothing. Cutting will obviously disable the backup power. #*Bolt control wire: Pulsing will toggle the bolts; cutting will drop the bolts. #*Door control wire: If the door is ID restricted, this is pretty much useless. If not, Pulsing will open/close the door and cutting will keep it that way, sort of like bolting. #*Electrifying wire: Pulsing will electrify the door for 30 seconds; cutting will permanently electrify it until mended. #*Safety Wire: Pulse to toggle, Cut to disable. Disabling the safeties will cause the door to crush anyone standing in it when it tries to close. Causes minor brute damage per crush. #*Timing Wire: Pulse to toggle, Cut to override. Overriding the timing will cause the door to automatically close almost immediately after opening. #Screwdriver the door again to close the panel; otherwise, the door cannot be opened. *Doors without power can be opened with a crowbar. Use this to your advantage by identifying and pulsing the Main Power Wire, the crowbarring the door to gain access to any area. *If you don't have a multitool, you can still open doors by cutting all the wires in a useless airlock until the bolts drop. Remember the wire that dropped the bolts, and cut all the wires but that one in a door you want opened. This will remove power from the door, and it can be crowbarred open. *If you want to open a bolted door, make sure to pulse the bolts wire before disabling the power - otherwise you won't be able to open the door even with a crowbar. *Un-electrify a door by cutting the main and backup power. Then crowbar the door and leave it open for other people. ---- Autolathes: Another standard hack for many Quartermasters, hacking an autolathe give you access to previously unavailable items, such as handcuffs, ammunition, RCDs and flamethrowers (without the plasma tank). #Use a screwdriver to open the maintenance panel. #Use a multitool to find the wire that flashes the blue light on and off, or just use wirecutters to cut every wire in order until the blue light turns off. #Cut the wire which controls the blue light. #Screwdriver the panel shut again #Enjoy your illicit goods! Security will often overlook a hacked Autolathe if you treat them well, and the barkeeper will be grateful for his new supply of shotgun shells. ---- Additions from Original LLA Wiki: Those vending machines are pretty cool, huh? Well they can be even cooler! Green light: Pulse the corresponding wire to enable contraband, not all vending machines have contraband in them. Orange light: Pulse it to make the machine shock people without shocking yourself, cut it to shock yourself. Red light: This is really awesome. Pulse this one to make the machine fire things at anyone in range, starting with the item at the top of the list and using the entire stock until it runs dry. Purple light: This is glitched, the light will always be on. Cut the corresponding wire to allow anyone to use the machine, regardless of ID. Category:Guide